


Poly fob

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bands, Multi, Omegaverse, Smut, They all fuck patrick, alpha joe, alpha pete, omega patrick, poly fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: 'In which Patrick is an omega and pete, andy and Joe are his alphas and he goes into heat after a show and they take him back to their shared hotel room to take care of him'(Feel free to write your own version of this prompt)---This is omegaverse and a different position for pete, Andy and Joe.Sex position is titled above the smut.





	

The guys had yet again another successful show. They had been playing shows for at least 15 years now and they have only gotten better and bigger since the start. No one even thought they would make it even a year because of their lead singer being an Omega and the rest of the band as alphas.

No one thought they do it, that Patrick being an omega would make difficulties in the band. But that only made the quartet closer, in more ways than one. The guys loved their little omega; he was soft, pale, so tiny compared to them all, he was their perfect omega. And Patrick loved his alphas.

They had just gotten backstage from another successful concert when Patrick let out a quiet gasp and leaned against the wall to gain his balance back, he felt a wave of pleasure wrack through his body and he had to stop for a second. The guys all stopped to look at Patrick and the omega felt vulnerable, he stared wide eyed at them as he felt slick run down his thighs. Patrick let out a small moan and the guys were quick to pull him out of the venue and into their rented car,

Joe sat in the backseat with Patrick and the omega was attempting to crawl into his lap. Pete was driving as quickly as he could back to their hotel room, Patrick was moaning into joes ear as they went over every speed bump and the car jumped. It sent a wave of pleasure through him.

Pete only drove faster and they parked in the hotel car park, Patrick was all but dragged out and half carried, half walking into the hotel room. None of them gave anyone a second glance as they rushed the omega to their hotel room, when the door closed Patrick was already out of his clothes and wrapping arms around pete. The alpha wrapped arms around the tiny omegas waist and they made out, joe and andy moved to run their hands down Patrick's smooth skin and pete let go to remove his clothing and rub down his dick a few times.

**Stand and carry:**

He picked Patrick up and the omega instantly wrapped his legs around the alphas waist, pete then moved Patrick's legs to rest in the crook of his elbows. The Omega moaned and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and the alpha slipped inside him and Patrick cried out.

Pete started to move Patrick up and down on his dick slowly, the omega let out small gasps. And kissed Pete's jaw. The alpha went a little faster and Patrick started wailing as pete pounded into the Omega hard and fast, moving his hands to get a hard bruising grip on Patrick's hips and moving him harder onto him where they both met in the middle of their thrusts.

"I'm so close" Patrick whimpered and dug his nails into Pete's shoulders,

"Fuck me to baby" he said as he felt his knot form and he rammed into the omega.

Joe and andy moved closer to Patrick and started kissing the omega all over, Patrick was a sobbing mess as pete went a little faster as he felt his knot forming and Patrick could feel it too. The guys didn't touch Patrick where he needed to be touched because they knew pete got off on untouched orgasms.

Patrick moved back slightly to rest against andy as pete rammed into him, feeling his orgasm come near. Patrick cried out as he came hard and tears sprung out his eyes. Pete rammed into patrick one final time and the omega wailed as he felt Pete's knot form inside him. He collapsed forward onto pete and the alpha moved his legs to be wrapped around his waist and them wrapped his arms around the omega.

He walked over to the bed and collapsed on his back, holding patrick close to him. Both joe and Andy removed their own clothes and lay next to pete and ran their hands down Patrick's soft skin. They both smiled at pete and kissed him as well as kissing Patrick's soft hair.

Pete pulled out of patrick and let the omega lay on the bed. Pete got up and watched as patrick crawled into andys lap and collapsed onto the alpha.

**Doggy style:**

Andy ran his fingers through Patrick's strawberry blonde hair and pulled the omega up to kiss him, patrick whimpered into the kiss and andy rolled them over so patrick was underneath him and kissed him forcefully.

He rolled patrick on his stomach and pulled him up on his hands and knees and pushed into the tight heat, Patrick cried out and andy dug his fingers into the omegas fleshy thighs and roughly slamming his hips into patrick.

The omega cried out as andy kept up his pace, he was bruising his pelvis and his knot was slowly forming.

Andy rammed into Patrick harder than before and the omega wailed as he came again and tightened around Andy. The alpha groaned loudly and fucked into patrick before hosbknot formed and he locked with the omega. Patrick screamed and fell limp on the bed. Andy waited until his knot went down to pull out and Joe stepped forward.

**Missionary:**

Joe rolled patrick onto his back and got on top of him, the omega was panting heavily and looked up at joe with watery blue eyes. He already had bruises and love bites forming on his pale skin.

The alpha leaned down to claim Patrick's plump lips and the omega started whimpering. He placed his hands on joes shoulders and the alpha breached him. Patrick wailed and he started thrusimg into him. Joe was softer than the rest and patrick was loose from the other two fucking him.

Patrick whimpered from over sensitivity and came again, joe sucked marks onto the skin of his shoulders and chest and finished inside the omega and knotted them together, patrick was whimpering and joe held him close as they turned on their sides And the other two joined them in cuddling. Joe wiped the tears from Patrick's eyes and kissed him softly, the omega letting out a noise and nuzzling into joes neck,

"Thank you" he said quietly and closed his eyes.


End file.
